Then and There
by Bookreaderninja
Summary: After the storm of Order 66, Ahsoka Tano goes into hiding with Lux Bonteri. What can happen with these two together? Without the code and the Jedi,nothing can stop their love blossoming more and more and more...
1. Chapter 1

Pov:lux

Four days after order 66

It all started when I heard the a knock on my door in the middle of the rainy night on Onderon and of course I was scared because I learned that usually that when someone knocked on your door that would mean some one died or got hurt. I speak from experience... I opened the door but surprisingly there was a... Torgruta and she had a cloak on.

She wasn't just a Torgruta but a Familiar one. It just hit me...

Ahsoka your alive and well! But before I got to even say that she hug me and then she started to cry into my chest. Just by hearing her cry felt like knives stabbing my heart over and over, she told me how she got here and all she had seen...

Ahsoka:so much bodies... Especially of the younglings and if you ask about the masters. All of them gone... Executed by their own squadron and it he people who I always called my brothers. My life is a lie!

And by that point I had no idea what to say... But i do know that she must be tired... and _traumatized_

Are you hungry, Ahsoka?

No

Are you at least tired?

I don't know.

_Great,she feels so depressed she doesn't even know what to say any more. I kept that inside my mind of course_.

Be right back I'm going to get water. _A__nd call Saw_ added inside my head.

Exactly. No response from her,stupid clones!

By the time I came back from getting water for her she was asleep on the couch,I would have too if I had been through that much in one day. I picked her up(Bridal style)to the guest room and put the covers over her.

I still can't believe that she was fighting in wars for all her life and then this happens. For a beautiful Torgruta I'm surprised she is... _used_ to be a Jedi.


	2. Little ways

Ahsoka Tano: POV

After yesterday let me just say I am a mess. I woke up in a _very_ fancy blue room with a comfortable bed,and man it was bright with the windows open. Are you kidding me its a beautiful day after...yesterday which meant oder 66.

_Anakin_

_Padme_

_Twins_

_Crying _

_There's still good in him,please. And suddenly a black mysterious figure started force choked me ,then two siths came. The short one without a mask started to use force lightening on me. I screamed and screamed for him to please stop but instead the pain got worse,I would've been able to move but I was feeling like I was half dead already. Then a red lightsaber is going towards my neck. Wait what's going on?! I got to scream before darkness consumes me. _

I screamed when I awoke and I obviously know that the room color is white and now I'm sobbing...again.

Lux Bonteri: POV

Right now it's about 2:30am and I can here screaming,from the guest which is the one where Ahsoka is staying in. I ran as fast as I can to Ahsoka's room,and when I came in...I nearly started to cry myself because she feels hurt betrayed,hurt,insincure,mad and the biggest one of all _traumatized. Force I would too!_

I turned on the light and I couldn't help but give Ahsoka a comforting hug while saying assuring words.

Ahsoka:nightmare

She was barely audible above a whisper

Lux:you know that most people can't find you here.

Ahsoka:a..are y-you sure?

Lux:If I wasn't sure we would be packing by now.

Ahsoka:good point

15 minutes passed by. By now Ahsoka was barely awake

Ahsoka:hey Lux?

Lux:yea Ahsoka

Ahsoka:can I sleep in your bed tonight?

Lux:sure Ahsoka

Ahsoka:carry me!

Lux:ummmm okay...

I carried(bridal style)her towards my room. When I _tried _to put down which took me about 5 minutes to finally put her down on the bed,_man _she has a grip. Right when I put her down and finally got in the bed myself she put her head on my shoulder and her hand left hand on my torso and later she moved to the point where she had her head on my chest and her hand still next to her face on my chest. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her waistline.

And we fell asleep like that

Early in the morning I woke up around 9:30 might as well get up and do something. Then once I tried to get up I see Ahsoka on my chest sleeping. Force I hate to wake her up when she looks so peaceful. I suprisenly got out of the bed with out Ahsoka waking up.

Ahsoka Tano: POV

I woke up to find myself around the soft smooth blankets that are so warm and they also smell nice,I defiantly know that I'm in Lux's room. Wait what's time is it?

I turned to see a clock besides the door and I think it's broken because it says 1:27 pm. Well I have to get up to see what Lux is doing,he always does the inspectable.

Right when I come inside I see Lux drinking a glass of soda while leaning on the counter top, when he puts the glass down and I sit on the couch he says...

Lux:well good morning sleeping beauty(he said that in a mocking tone)

Ahsoka:yea well-wait you just called me beautiful.

Lux:what? I didn't even mean it like that!

Ahsoka:whatever you say. Wait a minute so that means I'm not beautiful?

Lux:you are beautiful but if I admit it I would keep it inside my mind.

Ahsoka:you just admited it!

Lux: I have no idea what you talking about,Ahsoka.

Ahsoka:you know that I can read your thoughts right.

Oh my force he should have seen his face it was priceless! Then he went back into the kitchen.

Lux:do want lunch? He called out from the kitchen

Ahsoka:sure,prince charming.

I couldn't help but laugh at how his face turned red so quickly!


	3. Meeting the family

Lux POV

Ahsoka and I went to get lunch and _man _she sure can eat spicy foods. While we were in the town she went to get new clothes which mean,trying on _over_ fifty pants and shirts and making me say my opinion about if she should get the cloths or do I like them. When she was finally done I realize on the way back to my house that I havea meeting today. _Great._

lux:hey Ahsoka,can you go with me to the palace? I have a meeting there today.

Ahsoka:sure I guess but are you going to tell Saw about me staying with you?

Lux:well of course.

Ahsoka: okay whatever you say. But what do you think king denup will say?

Lux:I don't really know...

Ahsoka: can I look around while your at the meeting.

Lux:whatever you want to do.

Ahsoka:great,can I get change into one of the cloths I bought today?

Lux: sure.

15 minutes later

We finally arrived at the palace...right when Ahsoka and I came in she was already going town into a hallway. I went into the room where the meetings are held...

Saw:hey Lux,king denup will be here in 15 minutes, and Journey is here today.

Lux:good afternoon Saw. I also have to talk with you privately it's about uhhhhh padawan Ahsoka Tano. Do you remember her?

Saw: of course. But what about her?

Lux:because she is staying at my house.

Saw:awwwwwww careful not to have a baby without you guys thinking about it! Hey are you okay? You look red.

Lux is red from blushing and anger at the same time.

Lux:Saw that's is not funny! I'm guessing that's happened to you and Maia

Saw:that's what you wished happened before you heard all the baby talk after she was pregnant.

Lux:I know...

King Denup has to come inside the room at the _wrong _time.

King Denup:Saw,Lux good afternoon

Saw:hey king Denup do you kno-

That was all say got to say before he got interrupted my Lux

Lux:shut up Saw!

King Denup:do I know that Ahsoka is living with Lux now?why yes I knew. She was talking to Mia when I was on my way to here.

Ahsoka: POV

I was walking around when I saw a little girl about three years old and she was in a dress that had blue tulips on it she looked so much like Saw and...Steela

Journey:hi!

She was waving towards me while teling me hi.

Ahsoka:hi what's your name? I asked nicely we

Journey:Journey Gerrare

I promised you my whole world stopped right when she said her last name.

Ahsoka:where are your parents? Shouldn't they be with you?

Journey:my daddy is in a meeting right know with uncle Lux and grandpa Ramsis

Ahsoka:ehhhh. Where's your mommy then?

Journey:mommy is a home. Do you know that your very pretty?

Ahsoka:thank you and your so cute!

Journey:yes I know

Lux:hey Ahsoka. Hi Journey!

Journey:hi uncle Lux

I couldn't help but smile as Lux bent down and gave her a hug. Then she asked Lux...

Journey:uncle Lux is this your girlfriend(she gave us a cheesy smile as she said girlfriend)

Lux:no she isn't Journey and don't listen to what your daddy says,okay?(he asked nicely)

Journey:well I don't anyways but when is the wedding? Can I be the flower girl?

Saw: come on Journey we're leaving!(he called out far away)

Journey: okay daddy, bye uncle Lux and auntie Soka

After Journey left I couldn't help to smile,it didn't even seem like anything happened yesterday. It seemed like everyday life to me already.

Right when lux and I got_ home,W_e got ready for bed the day went by so quick. I decided I was going to take shower and and right when I got outside shower with no towel when I was about to put one on then this happened...

Ahsoka:ahhhhhh!

Lux:sorry ahs-(but before he can say my name fully he got slapped in the face by me)then he left the restroom

One hour later of avoiding each other

I found him sitting inside his room on his laptop on his bed. So I sat next to him.

Ahsoka:hey Lux,I'm sorry about earlier especially for slapping your I just got scaredy for a moment.

Lux:it's okay Soka,sorry for walking in on you I should have knocked.

Ahsoka: okay all is forgiven! Also can I sleep in room tonight I'm scared to have another nightmare?

Lux: of course Ahsoka. (Gives me a hug). I'm sorry for you having a nightmares,we'll get through this together. Beside don't we always get through these things together.

And that actually gave me hope. We got into bed and I was laying my head on his chest

Ahsoka:I wish we could stay like this forever.

Lux: me too.


	4. Love like this

7 days later

Ahsoka: POV

11:24 am

I woke up this morning to find myself laying on top of Lux's chest,without a shirt to reveals a six pack, his arms were going across my waistline. Did I notice that yesterday? I couldn't help but gaze at his sleeping form,he looked so peaceful and relaxed. Then I stooped myself up to give him a small peck on the lips,then I left to go and get dressed.

I went downstairs to make breakfast and then I heard a knock on the door. I froze thinking

"What do I do?"

I had no other choice then go back up the stairs but by the time I took the eighth step,Lux came down and opened the door.

Fortunately for me I didn't opened the door because it was a stormtrooper...

Lux: Hello,good morning

Stormtrooper: Hello sir we we're wondering if you seen a Jedi like these people

He then showed me pictures of Jedi. I never seen so _many _pictures in my life. One of the pictures had Ahsoka on it.

Lux: No I'm sorry I haven't seen any of these people.

Stormtrooper: Okay well thank you for your help.

After the stormtrooper left I came down the stairs and ran to Lux to give him a hug, Lux returned the hug but I was already was crying.

Lux: Don't worry Soka every thing is going to be okay.

Ahsoka: A-Are you s-sure?

Lux: I'm positively sure. He looked up from the hug. Besides why would I let hurt my girlfriend who is also the love of my life.

When he said that I stopped crying and the insecure feeling got replace my joy and knowing that I will be loved for who know how long. I started remembering all those times where I liked him and and now all my work,confusen,hope and faith got me somewhere.

Ahsoka: So does this mean your my boyfriend?

Lux: Of course. I love you Ahsoka.

Ahsoka: I love you too Lux.

Then our faces leaned closer and closer till the point where we were only 4 centimeters apart. Then our lips were against each other and his hands slid farther down my back until it was around my waist. We had to separated sadly but right when we separated we looked inside each others eyes. Those turquoise eyes that are full of love,joy and happiness,_man _I'm in so much love with him,today,tomorrow and forever.

Right when I put my legs around him and his hands started slid farther and we went back to kissing eachother again. Then his comlink went off and it was Saw. We looked at each other for a minute,then he let a sigh and said

Lux: I'm sorry Ahsoka I have to take this.

Ahsoka: Okay.

Lux: Can you get down first?

Ahsoka: Oh right!

I was so focused on what could have happened if that call didn't happen that I forgot to get of of Lux. Ooops.

Lux: POV

1:32 pm

Darn it,so close. Maybe next time I said to Ahsoka.

Lux: Hey Saw,what do want now?

Saw: Hey Lux, I just wanted to inform you that we have a emergency meeting again today,it's going to start in about one hour and is it okay if you and Ahsoka can babysit Journey after the meeting?

I looked at Ahsoka and she nodded her head yes. Ahsoka has gotten close everybody the last four days ago,now Maia is like a sisterly figure to Ahsoka.

Lux: Sure Saw,you know how Ahsoka loves kids.

Saw: I never knew that wow. Okay thanks Lux.

Lux: Your welcome Saw.

The comlink ended. Okay I guess we have to go to the palace.

Ahsoka: Yay! She replaied happily

By the time Ahsoka came down stairs she looked beautiful like always. She was wearing a blue shorts dress that went down to her thighs but she was wearing blue jeans under it.

Lux: Ready to go,love?

Then she kissed me again,the kiss lasted until we needed air.

Ahsoka: Did you just call me love?

Lux: Is that bad? because if it is then no. Ahsoka laughed at my comment.

Ahsoka: No,I think it's adorable. I love you now let's go!

Lux: Okay! I'm coming.

Ahsoka and I got ready and we arrived at the palace in 30 minutes.

Ahsoka: Okay,well should I help Maia get Journey ready?

Lux: I guess but do you know that she is going to over for a one night,right?

Ahsoka: Yep I know. Force I'm already tired.

Lux: Don't worry you can take a nap right when we get home.

Ahsoka: Okay bye,I love you.

Lux: Love you too Soka. With that she gave me a kiss on the cheek and left.

Ahsoka POV

2:30 pm

Maia: Hey Ahsoka!

Maia got up from where she was sitting and gave me a hug and I gladly returned the hug.

Maia: So what are you and Lux up to?

Ahsoka: Everything is good and where's Journey? Oh! Before you say anything guess what.

Maia: Ahsoka you know I'm not good at gue-

Ahsoka: Lux and I are in a relationship!

Maia: Since when did this happen!

I know this was going to be a long story so we both decided to sit on the bed the journey came and sat inside Maia's lap.

Ahsoka: Well a stormtrooper came by today but he didn't see me and Lux said he hasn't seen any Jedi. And the-

Maia: Oh my force Ahsoka are you okay?!

Ahsoka: Yes I am now let me finish the story. Anyways when so then the stormtrooper left and I started crying and I asked him if I was going to be safe. And he repaid and I quote "I'm positively sure. Besides why would I let hurt my girlfriend who is also the love of my life".

Maia: Awwwwww.

Ahsoka: And the weird thing is how we liked eachother for a really long time but I wasn't sure if he liked me back,but he also wasn't sure I liked him back.

Journey: So does this mean your going to get married or what?!

Maia: Journey! Maia snapped.

I guess Maia thought that was rude but to me it's cute. I can defiantly now tell that she took after Saw attitude but she has her Maia light skin tone and light brown hair.

Ahsoka: No it's okay Maia. I don't know Journey but maybe later I will get married.

Journey: Yay! Auntie Soka might get married and have a big wedding with wi-

Ahsoka : I said maybe Journey.

Lux: POV

11:15 pm

Poor Ahsoka,right when Ahsoka,Journey and I got home Ahsoka told Journey that she was going to take a real quick nap upstairs. Then she started going upstairs and Journey started following her.

I have a lot to think about. One,my relationship with Ahsoka and keeping her safe. And two, the trip to Naboo,the homeworld of Padme. I want to keep Ahsoka safe but everybody who was close to Padme knows how she died and what will happen if stormtroopers are all over the planet. Trust me I love Ahsoka with all my heart and if I tell her about Naboo she might want to go and then if I leave her here by her self,then what will happen to her while I'm gone.

The trip is for only a three weeks.

Well I guess it's time for bed. I go upstairs into our room and see Ahsoka under the cover with Journey besides Ahsoka resting her head on Ahsoka's stomach. So I pick up Journey and take her to the guest room and cover up,I returned back to the room Ahsoka and I are sharing. I get ready for bed and when I get under the covers I put my arm around Ahsoka's stomach.

I love you Ahsoka.

I love you too Lux.

**Yay another chapter hopefully I can update tomorrow. Man,I'm tired after writing about Ahsoka being tired. **

**Bye and thank you AhsokaTano141516 For the faves. **

**Also this story is on fanfiction. And on the end of last chapter sounded like strange things by TanoxxxSkywalker and E-Kae(God bless their hearts and check it out it will inspire you)because I was reading while typing so yea I accedently copyright it. **

**I only own the characters Journey and Maia. All others belong to diseny...sadly.**


	5. Everything

**Disclaimer:diseny owns the Lux,Ahsoka and Saw. I own Journey and Maia. **

**Id love to thank ahsokatano141516 for commenting on here and deviantart. I still love your stories :D. **

**Ahsoka tano POV**

5:23

Force,I could punch this man. Just today Lux told me I can't go to Naboo with him because he thinks that their will be stormtroopers and I won't be safe. So that is why I'm in his room,crying. I got so mad at him but that not the only thing I'm mad at him for, let me just say out conversation went like this...

Ahsoka: So I can't go because you worried about me!

Lux: Ahsoka,I love you too much to let you get caught.

Ahsoka: Oh well look who is becoming smart,finally.

Lux: Really Ahsoka...

Ahsoka: If you loved me enough then you would let me go!

Lux: Like I said before I do love you.

Ahsoka: Well you should have thought of that on Carrlac!

Lux: Don't bring that up Ahsoka!

Ahsoka: Hey, I was apart of it because you kidnapped me!

Lux: Ahsoka, I said I was sorry. Besides I'm trying to keep you safe.

Ahsoka: Oh really,you let Steela go off in a war and you never tried to keep her safe or tell her to be safe and look at her now!

Lux: Don't you dare bring her into this Ahsoka.

I guess that got him so mad that he mentioned Order 66...

Lux: you know why Order 66,because they said that the Jedi's are tradiors and I'm starting to believe them just listening to you. And you know wha-

I guessed he saw that I was crying because he stoped in the middle of his sentence,

Lux: No wait Ahsoka I'm so sorry.

He tried to grad my arm but I pulled my arm back from his grip and I started holding my arm that he grabbed with my other arm. What I said next I didn't mean it,I know that he didn't mean about what he just said to me.

Ahsoka: NO! GET AWAY FROM ME,I HATE YOU!

And then I started running upstairs into our room. I'm still suprised how Journey didn't wake up with all the yelling downstairs.

So that tells the story of why I'm inside our room crying.

15 minutes later.

I'm deep in thought when someone knocked on the door. I opened it and saw the person who I was thinking about. Lux. We both looked at eachother for a at least 3 seconds then we hugged eachother.

Ahsoka: I'm so sorry, I don't mean it, I nev-

Lux: Ahsoka,love, if anything I should say sorry I didn't mean it.

We bother looked at eachother then we let our lips clash again. I really needed that. The kiss lasted about 5 seconds. Then we put our foreheads together. Then I said

Ahsoka: I'm really surprised how Journey didn't wake up yet.

And that made him laugh,the laugh I needed to hear to know that everything is going to be okay and gives me hope in our future.

Lux Bonteri's POV

5 hours later

Saw came by to pick up Journey(who finally woke up)I agreed with Ahsoka that neither of us will go to Naboo. She was okay with but not earlier when I told her that I don't want her to go.

After Saw left Ahsoka and I wanted alone time but when we kissed she started unbotton my shirst and started rubbing my chest. Then i swung my arm under her leg so I can carry her to our room she laugh as she threw her head back.

When we got inside the rooms,she straddle me on the bed I started to get nervous and I can tell she was nervous to, force, we're not even married. After a few minutes of us acting that we need each other, she took off her shirt and her pants and then we kissed again until we needed air,thats when she took it_ all off. _Right when she tried to unbuckle my pants I garbed her hands. Then we stared at eachother,she looke scared and guilty. She got off me and just put the covers of the bed over her body to cover herself. After a few minutes of silence she finally said:

Ahsoka: Should we wait?

I faced her to see her laying down with one arm on her head and looking up at the ceiling. She still looked beautiful like always.

Lux: Yep.

Ahsoka: Yea. We shouldn't even be doing this without being married first or if we want a baby. She turned to face me and asked do you even want a baby?

Lux: Well of course but we should wait until we get married. What about you,do you even want a baby?

Ahsoka: Yea,I hate how everywhere I go I see a baby.

Lux: Do you know about the pregnancy and the childbirth?

Ahsoka: Yea but its worth the pain.

After that we both got ready for bed.

And we always ended it as usual. She lays her head on my chest and I kiss her forehead.

Lux: I love you Ahsoka

Ahsoka: I love you too Lux


	6. Closer to love

One year later

Ahsoka Tano POV

It has officially been a year since Lux and I had went into relationship. Everything has changed now,Lux and I got more serious with our relationship instead being shy to ask a personal question or kiss each other we can easily to this stuff in public. Oh yeah I forgot to mention,Maia is pregnant...again. I also found my parents or either they found me,they think it's better to stay with them for protection because I'm apart of Shili's royal family,but I'm already safe.

Lux already knows and I told him I'm just going there for two years,now that i think about it's going to be hard. A long distance relationship and we don't get to see each other for a whole two years. I'm leaving today,I feel like crying again and I look like a mess because I was crying so much. I guess Lux noticed because he came inside our room and he saw me laying on the bed,so he put his arm around my waist line.

Are you okay? He asked softly

No. I didn't mean to say that so rudely to him,I was just at him.

Minutes passed and that's when I asked him "What time is it?"

2:45

I couldn't help but say"great" inside my mind. Instead I just simply said okay

15 minutes later we arrived at the spaceport.

Lux Bonteri POV

I couldn't simply just stand here and watch the love of my life walk away,every time I turn around she walked farther,farther and farther away.

That's when I couldn't take it anymore,I was going to do this next month but then it just poped inside my mind. I started running towards Ahsoka and I grabbed one of her elbows and turned her around to kiss me,after our kiss. I went down on one knee and pulled out the ring then I said "Ahsoka,marry me".

Just as I wanted her to say,she started crying and and I nearly started crying from her answer.

Of course Lux,she said this while having one hand over her mouth and she was shaking her head.

So I'm guessing you dont have to go to Shili anymore?

She just laughed and put her arms around my neck and she gave me a real quick kiss because there might be kids somewhere.

Right when we got inside of the car Ahsoka started talking about the wedding, she also called Maia to tell her about the engagement and I can still here Maia and Journey screaming over the comlink. About Five minuets later,Saw called me and the first thing he said was and I quote "I knew it! Also can I be your best man?"

Then Ahsoka decided to have the wedding in three weeks and I bet that she is going to be busy for the next three weeks.

Ahsoka Tano POV

I had just told Katoonie and Petro about the engagement,did I mention that we came into contact again? I really want Journey as our flower girl because I promised her when we fort met,I also want Katoonie and Rioyo as my bridesmaids and I also want Maia as my maid of honor. I want them there also to help me pick my wedding dress.

Lux already knows Katoonie and Petro because when the republic was still here and there was only few Jedi's and senators that went on a trip for a meeting once a year. Well Katoonie,Petro and I all got to ride inside the same ship with Lux and Rioyo. Let me just say Lux taught Petro how to wrap someones house without getting caught.

Right now Lux an I are inside our room on the bed and Lux fell asleep already,I turned around to face him and put my hand on his cheek and I said "I love you Lux.

Even though he was asleep he barely responded by saying "I love you too Soka.

**Sorry for this chapter being short and thank you my dear best friend(Itsatrap)for the fav and comment oh yeah also for the advice and for following.**


	7. Stubborn love

**Thank you so much door the faves,reviews and for following. School,family,life and friends have been keeping me busy,I'm very sorry. **

**Violet frost,Starwarior,Ahsoka tano141516 and Itsatrap it's a huge honor for you guys reviewing,I don't feel worthing enough for your reviews! Love you guys or girls a lot!**

**P.S VF(violet frost)I dont break a promise when happiesness and updating are on the line also thanks for telling me about the song and how Journeys name is BOSS(I quote)it was inspired by my best friends aunt who named her daughter Journey **

**Im sorry if I didn't do a good wedding scene(I don't really pay attetion to what the priest say)Man you guys sure do have a suprise coming your way!**

Lux Bonteri POV

I just called Ahsoka to tell her I have to come home late tonight because I have a meeting and then I have to work on passing a bill(that allows more protection),Ahsoka said that's fine she might stay out late tonight also because she's looking for her wedding dress.

The wedding,just by thinking about it I feel worried. Like example,what are the colors going to be,what will Ahsoka look like inside her dress,what will happen while we're getting married,what will...and the list keeps going and going and going.

Since I proposed,lets just say Ahsoka has been on edged for while.

_Poor Katoonie,Journey and Maia._

They have to help Ahsoka throughout planning the wedding. They are very brave.

Saw is going to be my best man and king Denup said he _wants _to marry us. I may look like I'm not scared but I am in the inside,epically since the wedding is only two days away. I asked Saw how is his experience of being married and he said make sure you_do not _spoil Ahsoka or it might be the last thing I ever do.

Right in the middle of my thinking,Ahsoka called me,Lux she said in a sweet voice.

Yes Ahsoka,do you need something love? Well kinda I just wanted to ask you something,she said still in her sweet voice,trust me she wants something I know this because of her voice. And then she asked me if we can get a puppy.

No!,I replied back.

Okay but it was worth a shot,bye Luxy.

Saw was right,I really do spoil Ahsoka.

Ahsoka Tano POV

OH MY FORCE. Right now Katoonie and I are sitting in the bathroom because I'm so nervous that I'm throwing up all over the place. At least I got my dress today...

What's wrong Ahsoka? Katoonie asked

The wedding,it's in two more days.

Yea and?

Katoonie,when you are about to go in front of three hundred people you get nervous. Can you not see I'm nervous!

Okay yes I can see pretty clearly that you nervous. Now calm down!

Then I threw up again by the time she's done with her sentence.

Katoonie you can just go to bed if you want to. I said with a sigh.

Okay whatever. Then she left to her hotel

Starting to think about it,did she ever have that much of a attitude while she was growing up?

By this point I'm starting to cry to see if I want to get married,I love Lux with all my heart but are we ready to get married. I guess that I have to be ready for what happens.

5 hours later

1:17

I wake up to feel my legs being lifted up and then I barley open my eyes to see Lux carrying me,so then I put my arms around his neck and lean in is neck.

Lux Bonteri POV

Two days later.

I'm talking to Saw and he asked how am I doing. So I give him my honest opinion...

and that is why I feel nervous.

Hey I think there starting?

I shoot my head up to see Ahsoka walking in looking down the aisle looking beautiful like always but today she looks even more beautiful and then she looks up and see's me then she smiles and looks like she is about to cry. I couldn't help but just smile at her also.

My the time king Denup is doing the wedding ceremony we just stare at eachother then look at king Denup and we do the same over and over and over again.

By the we prenounced us as husband and wife,Ahsoka put her arms around my next and I put my arms around her waist then we lean in for the kiss that lasted for twelve seconds or more.

Ahsoka Bonteri POV

Lux and I walked out of the church. Officially married and I'm finally a Bonteri. It feels great. We're having out honeymoon on Alderaan and once we're finally alone we get on the bed and we just keep kissing,by this point I'm not wearing my wedding dress but I'm only wearing my bra and my panties and Lux doesn't have his shirt on. Then he put his hand up my thigh...

That's when I get up from our comfortable position because I realized something very important.

Oh my force Lux we can't. Force,how could I forget. I'm so sorry!

Why can't we?

I whispered in his ear that I forgot my to take my birth control pills.

You know we can still have sleep together just not actually do it,right?

I replied by just giving him a long and passionate kiss. Then he took off the rest of my clothes and later we both fell asleep,i layed my head where I can here his heartbeat,I would do anything to keep hearing his heart beating.

Lux Bonteri POV

I woke up to see Ahsoka and I we're covered up with the silky blanket. Ahsoka,sweetheart,love and _wife. _

I just remember about the ball we have to go to,it's on Alderaan also it's in a month. I want to ask Ahsoka but she looks to peaceful so I just wait to ask her. I guess she woke up from my movements in bed,she looks at me while her arms rest above her head and then she asked what's wrong in a soft voice.

Bail organa always has a ball every year and I was wondering if you want to go this year?

When? She looked so tired.

In a month

I'd love to go,Lux. As soon she said this,she gave me a hug and then laid down on the bed and went to sleep.

Goodnight, .


	8. Slow it down

**Gaaaaaaaaah. AHSOKA NOOOOOOOOOOO(high liter:she might get to live and fall in love with Lux and Ashe won't die in order 66). At least it's a sign of her growing up :D. **

**Im ssssssssssoooooooorrrrrrrrrr yyyyyyyy if this chapter is short and I'm sorry I since it was a long update. It was a long,mean,jerky,sad,terrifying,dumb,worthless,confusing and busy weeks. I also wrote a timeline but I'm not following it because less then late hour later I have a different idea I want to put in but then it get me confuse if I want to add a scene in the story but yet it doesn't match with this one pertain scene. Nits just confusing. **

**And now here I go to thank people**

**It'satrap: thank you so much for making me realize how long I didn't update and reminded me of the story!:)**

**Ahsokatano141516:it's a true honor and thank you for inspiring me to make a profile to write this all down. :)**

**Viole Frost: when I saw on my email than you faved,review at his story I nearly fainted. I love your stories and I hope you can update These Problem aside-king and the lionheart by monsters of men(I can't blame you I love their song are AWESOME and I name my chapters after Matt Kearney and The Lumerniers). **

**Lazy-Luxsoka:you'll see and I cant answer all of your questions now you have you wait and find out...**

**SkyguysSnips: Its a huge honor or pleasure!HUGE fan!**

Ahsoka Bonteri POV

I woke up morning feel _comfortable _and _slightly cold. _I turned to see if Lux was next to me,he suprisenly was because usually he wou- wait,I feel the silky blankets on my body so does tha- I widen my eyes as I thought _NO. _

This can not be happening,I do not want to be pregnant as soon as we got married! Does Lux even want a baby this quick? I really want to cry right now!

Then it hit me that maybe I can check under the covers to see if there is at least little clothing on us. Yep,Lux just doesn't have his shirt on.

Yep I'm good,I said in a sigh in relief.

Then I decided that I'm just going to get out of bed and get dressed so Lux and I can go shopping and maybe look for a dress for the ball.

I got dress into purple tank top with skinny jean,so much for skinny they keep slipping.

Right when I got out of the refresher,Lux was already waking up,he looked so adorable.

Awwwww is then baby waking up,I said in a mocking tone as I crossed my arms.

He still had is face inside the pillow but he still turned to me.

Maybe...was his reply.

I all I could do is just give a small laugh.

Okay,whatever you say Mr. Bonteri,I kissed his cheek.

Does this mean I can sleep in more,he asked barely audible because his face was in his pillow.

Sure but just because I love you though,I told him as I sat next to him rubbing his back.

Yay,he relied simply.

_Man,I love this guy. _

Okay whatever you say. I kissed his cheek and then I decide to leave the room and unpack.

3 hours later.

I'm still sitting here one the couch enjoying my youth waiting for Lux to get done getting ready _or_ _either waking up _so we can visit Bail. Bail and Lux are close to each other,almost as if Lux is Bail's son but I could tell that Bail was almost Lux's mentor. Bail is kinda close to me because Padme always brought me along to the senate meetings,so I guess he's almost like a father to me.

Wait,does he even know that we got married or about order 66?

Finally Lux comes down the stairs fully dressed ready to go and visit Bail.

Okay are you ready to go Soka?

Yep,wait right here for a second,okay?

Yes ma'am.

_Wow I'm not that old_.

I shot him a "stop it" look then went up the stairs.

I went up stair after getting my jacket and while going down the stairs...

BOO!

AHHHHHHHHH!

I didn't even know I could scream that loud.

I found out Lux was laughing at me then I started crying from being scared that fast. Lux put a arm around me after realizing that I was crying, then I said.

Lux,how can you even be that cruel!?

He kissed the top of my forehead but that still doesn't make me happy though.

I'm sorry Ahsoka,forgive me please?

I didn't reply,instead I just went upstairs to rinse my face.

After that small little episode I had to rinse me face for over 10 minutes and sat inside the room with the door locked for 30 minutes watching the holonet,that's what Lux gets for being so mean...

Lux Bonteri's POV

After 15 minutes she is still quiet,after my many,

For the hundredth time Ahsoka I said I'm sorry.

Here she is still ignoring me,_great. _Then it just poped inside my mind.

Awwww we're having our very first argument as a married couple!

Right when I said that I could tell she tried to keep a straight face but failed while doing so.

Then we got to a red light,I'm guessing this is my chance.

You don't know how much I love seeing that smile on your face only. I looked at her then she looked at me and giggled a little bit and looked down then up at me,I love it whenever she does that. Then she got up from her seat to give me a small peck my lips. I'm guessing I'm forgiven,she just laugh again and gave me a even more passionate kiss.

*Honk*

Really now you have to do that,here and now. Stupid driver...

After she heard the honk she sat back down on her seat and then her montrals darken. Then I started driving again since the light had been green for over 2 minutes I bet.

Almost at Bail and his wife's palace,I haven't really seen Bail in a long time because I had to leave to spy on the chancellor to see what plans he had for the republic,sadly it was already to late to discover the plans he had for the republic and the Jedi.

**Sorry if its short. Leave a review if you want to or please leave a review. Thanks you so much. **


	9. Tornado

**Honestly I'm just naming the titles after the songs I'm listening to:). **

**DISENY Y U NO DIE?**

**anyways now I am going to thank my friends :D**

**ItsaTrap- Thank a lot for being my reviewing buddy since we both started review and then we started writing. I see your story is becomeing very funny,beautiful, and populer. I'm happy for you,it only seemed like yesterday when you accedently tolabout what your trying to put inside the story!**

**TanoxxxSkywalker- thank you so much for everything you guys did and write because its also absolutely beautiful and I'm guessing thank you for the "hint". So proud and happy for you guys while writing your story. I know life is horrible but you guys got through it. :D**

**Lux Bonteri's POV**

The ball is at where again and why are you even having a ball?

To celebrate Leia's arrival and it's at Naboo of course.

But why Naboo,out of every planet of the world why Naboo?

Because it's the only planet that doesn't have much attention now days.

All I did was just turn around and stand up to think while staring outside the window._Force,he must be joking with me. _Here we are inside Bail's office talking about what are the senators going to do since the republic doesn't exist anymore and then he wants me to go to the ball. But why is he having it on the same planet that Leia's mother came from. _Padme, _she was the sister that I never had. The one who told me the things I should and shouldn't do,the one who gave me advice when I needed it the most,she did a lot for me and my mother. I remember as a child going to her house when my parents needed a babysitter. I know she was almost a mother to Ahsoka also.

Lux are you okay? Bail asked as he interrupted me from my thoughts.

I didn't realize that my throat burned nor the fact that my vision became blurry from the tears that are threatening to fall. I know I had to be strong for Bail,Ahsoka,Riyo and Padme's family. I remember seeing Bail and Riyo crying but for Riyo's case she was sobbing,out of my whole life I never thought i would see Bail crying. I never seen Padme's family sad either. No matter what happened they were always the most energetic family out of the whole galaxy.

You know I understand,everybody does.

I know Bail but will you ever tell Leia. I stared that Leia sitting in Bail's lap,she gave me a bright grin as she caught my eyes,I gave her a half smile back.

Bail looked and saw me he smiled as he recalled a memory when we we're at the senate.

Hey Lux,do you remember how Riyo asked you a obvious question and you gave her a half smile back then she blushed?

How can I forget,especially what Padme said when she saw that.

Lux,stop doing that half smile thing,you're going to make every girl in the galaxy like you because of that,force! Bail repeated that to me.

By this point Bail and I are still laughing because of the memory,and here poor Leia looking up at us in confusion. After we settled down Bail offerd me to hold Leia and now she is asleep over my shoulder while she is drooling over my back,I should have took the spit-up rag over my shoulder.

Are you sure you don't want me to give you back Leia?

No Lux,she hadn't took a nap yet.

So your making me deal with my wet shirt that is covered in baby drool just to make her take a nap?

Yes,also it's good training just incase you and Ahsoka have childen. Oh yeah,congratulation by the way.

Bail I have been sitting here for about a hour now and you finally say that.

Yes.

You spoil Leia already and she is only a year old.

I know. Bail said as he lowered his head in shame.

But didn't I spoil you when you pulled the fire alarm at the senate by saying I did it? Bail asked as he raised his eyebrows.

I said sorry already and stop talking about it. Wasn't you who tricked me to pulling it?

I asked as I also raised my eyebrows and smirked.

How could you fall for that, of course _all _the fire alarms work,it was the senate! The funniest part was you started running faster then we ever seen you run.

At least I didn't kidnap a eight year old during the fire alarm.

I was trying to save him and you know it Lux!

He looked so lost! I said between laughs.

By this time we're in tears from laughing at all the joyful memories that we recalled. After we got quiet Bail asked where's Ahsoka

I don't know. Where is Ahsoka?

I don't know aren't you her husband?

Bail I was saying that to myself.

Sure you were Lux.

But-

The ball is going to be on Naboo or it can be on Raxus.

Naboo it is!

Then Leia woke up.

**Ahsoka Bonteri's POV**

Dress 47,Breha.

I know dear but if you hold still then we can be done more quickly.

I gave her a annoyed glance for the 12th time and she just stood there and smiled at me. I just let out a heavy sigh,it was hard to with the this dress that weighs over 25 pounds. I'm just glad that I didn't ask her to help me find my wedding dress,then I would have regretted it.

I know how to make it easier,how about you tell me the color you want and no you can not wear red,you wear it too much.

Fine purple. I said with a sign of tiredness in my voice,maybe even in my face.

Then the tailors took off the dress to reveal my under clothes. The reason I didn't react to them doing this is because I got so used to it since they did it multiple times. And yes Queen Breha was standing right in front of me while I am half naked. She first came in right after the tailors took off my clothes and all I could do was just stare at them in pure shock.

The sooner the better. I muttered under my breath.

After _many,many,many_ dresses I finally saw this beautiful strapless purple dress and the decoration that looks like flowers on one of the sides,I know it's a little puffy but I think I could mange. _Hopefully. _

Right when I tried it on the I was speechless and so was Breha,_but was she crying. _I turned around and I was right,she and the two tailors were crying tears of joy. I guess I took that long time to find the dress I was going to wear to the ball.

The queen asked the tailors to just wrap the dress up and send it to me next week. I think she could tell that I love the dress because I was smiling so big.

Later,Queen Breha and I were talking about Leia then it hit me. _Do Lux and I even want kids? _While she was still talking about Leia I was still thinking about the question,then she moved on to where Lux was a child. She told me so many funny stories about Lux being clueless as a child. I never could have guessed that Lux is actually a nickname for him,his full name is Lux Tren Bonteri

But why though?

Because he was the light of almost everybodies world. _Especially mine._

So his first word is no?

Such a demanding child.

We both laughed and I knew that was true but I could tell that I could still change him a little bit. _Most of him. _

Later Bail and Lux came by to drop off Leia to Breha.

I guess that little Leia is really active because right when Breha got her,she dumped her to me and said "consider this as a training course". Force,I could throw up from thinking of having a baby,it's just so nerve wrecking.

After a long time I guessed I had to go home but right when Lux came to get me,Breha went to pinch his left cheek then she spoke a little more about having children while smirking at me,then we got to leave with both of us blushing.

As soon as we got home I ran to the restroom while Lux wasn't looking,then I just sat right by the toilet thinking if we should even have a baby. I mean the experience of loveing one,having one and raising one seems really well beautiful I'm guessing. But will we be able to raise the baby right,if the baby is a girl then of course her daddy will spoil her since he is a senator and if the baby is going to be a boy,then will I spoil the baby teaching him how to be a Jedi. But why would I do that anyways,I lost all hope in the Jedi if they even come back. Will we have more then one? Will we raise _them _right? Then I threw up again just by thinking to much and then I could tell Lux heard me because he started asking if I'm okay through the door.

Yeah. I replied thinking that I am.

No your not Ahsoka. Can you unlock the door?

Okay.

Right when I unlock the door Lux picked me up bridal style and carried me into the bed and set me down on the bed,then we talked.

Do you feel sick,Soka?

No but I feel a little dizzy.

Do you want any medicine?

No,last time I took medicine it gave me a headache. But can you help me do something real quick?

Of course, anything. He replied softly.

Can you help me get change into my pajamas without looking at me in a sexual way?

He just laughed a little bit then he helped me get change which took a long time because we just laughed a lot having no idea what to do. By the time I was inside the bed laying down and covered with the blankets,I was in a blue tank top and my purple pants.

When are you going to come to bed with me?

As much as I want I can't,I have to contact Saw and the others to tell them about the meeting tomorrow.

Okay. I frowned slightly.

But then Lux kissed my head and walked out of the room.

Then I slowly felt my eyelids get heavy then my vision became black as I fell asleep.


	10. Now is the start

**It is very hard to work with a dead Ipad and with teachers put pressure on you because of tests. But I finally got A B honor roll. I'm really strory for those who are mad at me for not updating but I truly am sorry and I would like to send a shout out to those who Favorited,Followed and reviewed but I can't because I can't really find any words to say right now and its past my bedtime which is between 10 and 10:30(yes i have a bedtime,do you have a problem about that?)but pure words that are full of thankfulness and joy are going through my mind right now. I'm also sorry again if you think this is a short chapter:(**

**So here is the next chapter for Then and There and reviews are welcomed so please review,follow and favorite if you want to :D**

* * *

**Ahsoka Bonteri's POV**

Why would Bail make the ball at Naboo?

Lux just sighed,I took that as a sign that he doesn't know why. We are finally back home on Onderon for only 3 days because Lux had a meeting that could'nt be canceled. The meeting is about a protection law,which he finds really worthless because Onderon is okay the way it is right now. Right now we're packing to go to Naboo and I am trying really hard to hide the dress Breha sent me from Lux. I'm still questioning myself if I want kids or not. I haven't asked Lux for his opinion yet but I'm guessing right now would be a good time.

Luxy I have a question. I sat on the bed staring at the window to avoid his eyes as if he might say something I don't want him to say.

Yes Ahsoka?

Do you want kids?

I turned around to look at him and he still said nothing while he was staring right at me. I just got up to leave the room because I thought I had my answer.

I was almost to the door when Lux grabbed me by me waist and turned me to him.

I do want kids Soka but I thought you already knew.

How come you didn't say anything? I asked with tears in my eyes.

Because I thought you already knew. I know you want kids.

He kissed my forehead and we just stared at eachother for a minute.

When do you want to start?

Right now,I said grinning as I held my hands to his face.

I slid my hands down his chest and he was sliding his hands lower and lower and lower down my waist…. He started moving towards the bed and I jumped up as I put my legs around his waist and then our lips clashed. He put me on the bed while he was on top of me. The tank top I was wearing was falling farther down by each minute while we were kissing passionately then we ever did before. And now is the start.

The next day I woke up in soft covers as I felt Lux's arms around me,I felt sore and tired but I knew it was worth it.

Good morning Soka,Lux said as he kissed my forehead again.

For my response I just digged myself deeper into Lux's chest and I giggled as I kissed his smooth skin softly. Later woke up again but in the afternoon,I moved upto his lips to give Lux another passionate kiss.

Looks like we have to pack all over again.

I just burst into a fit of laughter. After a few moments Lux and I both got out of our comfortable positions and now we're lying next to eachother,now his hands are behind his head and I just one hand on my stomach with the other on top of my forhead. Out of nowhere Lux just kissed me on the lips,then he said

I love you so much and I am really glad your my wife Ahsoka.

Of course you would say that after last night,I rolled my eyes and smirked.

He softly laughed then said,I'm being serious Ahsoka, and I do mean it. I really do. He sat up while he was still looking at me.

I got up still holding the blanket to my chest and said,I know,me too. Then we kissed another passionate kiss as we fell back on the bed.

Two days later

While we packed again I kept leaving the room to get more of my clothes to pack but every time I came back I found all my bra and panties scattered on the bed and floor after I packed them for the eighth time. First I took it as a playful way but later it started getting more and more annoying by each time and of course I knew only one person would do this.

Lux! Where are you? I called out angrily.

I love you Ahsoka! He called out from the living room, he knew exactly what I was talking about.

If you do then pick up my clothes!

My pleasure,he said as he walked in.

No,never mind!

He just laughed,does he even know that I am running out of patience because of him?

Did you pack yet?

No not y-

You do realize that we're leaving in in don't know,five hours and you still haven't packed yet!

I know but I'm waiting till your done?

You know what,just go and get your suitcase and pack now! I can feel the flames in my eyes as I'm yelling at Lux then I just sat down on the bed.

I'm sorry Lux,I'm just stressed out about this ball for Leia. I'm mean why Naboo,that's where her own mother was from. Instead he just kissed me on the lips.

I'll get packed right now,Lux said while grinning.

**Lux Bonteri's POV**

After three hours of Ahsoka driving me crazy by talking on the com-link we were finally at the house I rented. Right now we're both dress up and I never seen Ahsoka wear a most beautiful dress I ever seen her in yet. Right now she's doing her makeup,when I told her she didn't really need any, and I'm just watching her while I'm standing in the doorway in one of the bathrooms.

Are you ready to go sweetheart?

"Yep". She said while smiling. _Force,I love it when she smiles. _

When we were at the ball,Ahsoka was holding Leia were ever she went while she was talking to all the senators and the other senators wife's. I was just talking to Bail and the senator of Cadinth,Tones who I grew up with _sadly_, and we were just talking about what are we all going to do in the future. I was listening to what Tones saying and then Ahsoka just randomly handed me Leia then she just walked away and I just stood there,staring at her dumfonded.

Lux I think you should talk to her. Tones said interrupting me from my thoughts.

Then Bail and I were just looking at eachother and I knew what he was thinking._Does he even know that you and Ahsoka got married? _

Lux,hello are you going to talk to her? I think she's telling you something. You better talk to her before I do. I mean she's a ho-

She my wife,Tones. I tried to look at him but he immediately avoided my gaze and instead he looked at his drink.

"Sorry man" he muttered barely audible.

It's okay just don't speak about her that way next time.

After a few moments of awkward silence he finally asked me a question.

When did you get married to her?

Less than a month ago.

Newly weds huh?

Newly weds.

He just took notice that I was bounce Leia up and down while she tried to grab my hair.

Do you think you guys are going to have kids of your own anytime soon? He asked still avioding my gaze.

Hopefully soon.

This really isn't a subject I want him to ask but later we both just got on with the conversation.

Lux your a lucky man. He said as he just walked away silently and mysterly.

I was about to say I know but I noticed he was already gone.

What was that about? Bail asked.

I don't know. I really don't know.

I finally got back to the real world as I saw Leia pulling my hair and trying to say a full sentence to me and Bail.

At the Ball Ahsoka and I talked with the other senators that we can trust,we danced with each other and each other only,we laughed at how adorable Leia is and all of her attempts to say a full sentence then later she tried to make every one pick her up and give her their full attention because she was the only child there. Later at the ball as much as Leia was energetic she was about to finally crash,I could tell because she rested her head in my neck. That really made me want to have kids, I know Ahsoka would make a wonderful mother.

After most of the senators got drunk and left. Tones was nowhere to be found so I guess he left back to Cadinth. Ahsoka and I spent another two hours after the ball was over talking with Bail and Breha. We would have stayed longer but Ahsoka started feeling tired and wanted to go home as soon as possible,then Leia fell asleep as soon as I gave her back to Breha while she went to put Leia back in bed. Bail and I are talking while Ahsoka is in the speeder asleep I'm guessing. After I went back to the speeder so we can go home,I found Ahsoka deeply sleepy and I knew she would feel cold so I draped my jacket over her. Then I kissed her goodnight.

When we finally arrived at the house I carried her out of the car and I took off her dress and put her into something comfortable. She stirred and woke up slightly.

Goodnight Luxy,I will love you forever. I just hope you know that. She said as she kissed me and I could tell she tried her best but she feel asleep against the kiss.

As much as I wanted to lay down with her I couldn't because I wasn't ready for bed. So I just hurried up to get ready for bed and then I got to go to bed with my beautiful,kind wife. I tried to describe her but she is just too much of a indescribable person.

Goodnight sweetheart. I said to her as I kissed her forehead and she just automatilly rolled over until she was facing me and I just moved my armes around her waist.

Goodnight Lux. She said as she moved even closer to me before with her arms around my neck.

Here I am thinking reflecting on my life and thinking on how i been through the good,the bad and the most shocking but I never expected what was going to happen less then a year in the future. Unsure and mentally exhausted I soon was just as sleepy as Ahsoka was before then I just closed my eyes.


	11. Anything Can Happen

**Seeeeeeee everything turnout all right and you just have to wait! I had homework and projects that out teachers wanted us to do and then I had to do a play in theater class and it was nonstop practicing because we only had three weeks and we did good!**

**IM SORRRRRRRRRRY**

**Ahsoka Bonteri's POV**

I've been laying in my bed over the past few weeks because to much has happend and it all happend to fast.

Lux and I tried to concieve but it didn't work out to well…

We ended up arguing over many,many things over the months and I was thinking about getting a divorce but I just don't want to do that yet,we can still try to change things together. Is it the fact that we just can't conceive that is getting us pressured? I just don't know. Maybe he just want a woman that can have children and that's why he might be gone all the time.

Thats just one thing that happend these past few months

Journey,most of the time has to stay at the hospital because she started to have seizures,one day she's fine and the next day she started shaking volitenly...on her birthday. She was okay to leave the hospital but then she started to have more seizerus,more than you can count on your finger,per day. Saw,Maia and the doctors did everything they can but they just give the poor girl more surgeries. The hard thing is to believe that she is only 4,so far this is her seventh surgery.

Maia was actually pregnant with twins that are boys,they were both 4 months premature but one died as a stillborn and the other is fighting so hard. The first thing the baby is doing as so as he got inside the galaxy is fighting for his life,something a newborn should not do. The chance of the baby living would be a miracle. So far the baby has been fighting for 2 months.

That just makes me more desperate to have children,and afraid if the baby might die at a early age. I would never forgive my self if anything happens to my own child.

I decided if I should check again this time from a doctor. Most of the cheap pregnancy said negative.

I just picked up my purse and then I heard the door open from downstairs.

Then I saw Lux.

"Where are you going sweetheart?" he asks sweetly as he moved to kiss my cheek. I already know where he is going to after I leave,maybe another woman's house,but does that I mean I should tell him.

So I slapped him away from me and confronted him "I'm just going to check one more time,at least one more time just for you,just for you to stop cheating on me!"

As he rubs a wet napkin on his cheek he says to me calmly "Ahsoka,you know I love you from the start and I would nev-"

"Just stop lying Lux,I know you want children and you would be doing anything just to have them. That would invole cheating!" I said as I slammed the door hard and i was already drenched in my own tears. While on my way to the doctors.

I got a test done and it came back negative. Of course.

**Lux Bonteri's POV**

"What did I do this time?" I said looking at the mirror staring at my red cheek. I haven't got that hard of a slap from her in a while. She has been so emotional these past few months. Is it because she really wants a baby? I told her we can adopt but she just told me "No. I want a child of my own" then she just walked away. And cheating where had she got that idea. I have to pass more laws for protection from the empire,Saw wants me to for his children and for someday mine. I hear the phone ring and its Maia screaming over the phone and it sounds like she is crying also. Poor woman,she has already been through so much.

"Maia,I'm going for you to calm down and tell me what's wrong"

"It's Saw,he got in a speeder accident." She says quietly.

"Okay,I'll be at the hospital in a minute!" I was about to hang up then I asked "Is Ahsoka with you?"

"Yes" she says quietly. "Okay,great" then I hanged up. Really _great. _

I went to the hospital and I see Ahsoka rubbing Maia back in soothing circle and its actually working. I sit down by Maia and we just talked and talked about how Saw would be okay. Then the doctor came up to us and he just told us the injuries,which weren't really that bad.

One broken arm and he has shortness of breath. Then Maia said she would be okay. So Ahsoka and I decided to go home which was a big mistake.

The car ride was quiet and as soon we went back to the house Ahsoka was hungry. So she sat down in one of the chairs by the table.

"Lux,can you come here please." She asked tiredly.

"Okay darling what do you need?" I asked stressfully considering her mood would quickly change later._ Wait,what did I just say_? As I looked down at her she had her feet sticking out to me and I already know what she means,so then I kneeled down and started to rub her feet. "Ahsoka, honey you feet are swollen!"

"That's what happens when you run and stand along time with heels on…"

"Do you want me to carry you to bed Soka,you look awfully tired?"

"Yes please also my stomach hurts from not eating today I bet,and can we talk on our way upstairs?"

"You always have to have something you're stomach don't you?" I said as I picked her up in my arms.

"Mm yeah" She let out a soft chuckle as she put her face in my neck.

Then she picked up her head in alarm and looked around,then she put her hand on her mouth as she was hitting my chest to tell me to stop moving. As soon as I stopped she jumped out of my arms and ran to the restroom,that's when I heard her cough and something splatter into the toilet. I came from behind her and rubbed her back as she threw up some more. After she recovered a little bit,we both sat by the toilet because she still threw up from time to time, while we were in their we just talked.

"Soka,why have you been so emotional lately?"

"I don't know Lux,maybe it's just the pressure of having children or either you being gone all the time. Why are you gone most of the time?"

"Senators duties,passing laws isn't exactly easy with the empire breathing down your neck…. Speaking of which I'm going to a meeting tomorrow,it starts in the morning and ends near the afternoon,maybe later we can go and eat at a restaurant."

"Okay that sounds good" She replied tiredly.

Minutes later she fell asleep,I picked her up and carried her to the bed. All night she shuffled in the bed and there would be times where I hear her groan,I thought she was having a nightmare so I shook her shoulder lightly to wake her up.

"What's wrong Soka?"

"Mmmm stomach hurts a little bit,I think I'm just going to eat something real quick" she then got up from the bed,went to the closet to get changed into her pajamas and then she went downstairs. I fell asleep waiting for her to come back upstairs.

**Ahsoka Bonteri's POV**

Honestly the pain in my stomach is a burning sensation going down to my lower back and it starts getting worse and worse,I dismissed it and I just took the whole bottle of pain killers with me as I go upstairs but I only took two. But the pain doesn't stop,I think if I just sleep it off I would be okay.

I wake up to a empty spot next to me knowing that Lux is at work, but the pain won't just go away instead it gets worse. I think I'm just going to the bathtub to see if the warm water will help. I went to the bathroom to turn on the water on warm and to put soap in the water,after that was done I just stripped and then I sat down in tub. It's so quiet and pea- my thoughts got interrupted as the pain hit my stomach again,it was worse this time,I grabbed my stomach in pain. I think it's just a cramp,but it hurts way more then it should. Every time the pain comes its gets worse,I started to scream when the pain hits and now I can feel the tears coming out of my eyes,I wanted to get out of the bathtub but the pain was to unbearable.

I can't take the pain anymore so I decided to call Lux. I could barely speak but I just cried for him to come home now and he said he would be here as fast as he can. The pain intensifys as it goes lower and lower, then the door opened and I know that's Lux, he comes into the bathroom. That's when I put my hand down there to feel what is coming out of me.

And I feel a head.

**Im so sorry for the cliffhanger and I have a poll on my profile and on deviantart to ask if either the baby should be a boy or a girl. You can vote on review.**

**The girl's name would be Audrey Mina Bonteri or either Emile Lia Bonteri**

**The boy's name would be Jason Sky Bonteri or either Noah Wyatt Bonteri**

**No I do not accept other people OC because I'm writing MY story and I don't want other people's OC because then it makes me feel like a follow up.**

**I'm not sure about the names but you can give out suggest I've names.**


End file.
